Prophecy Of Love
by Lolly6
Summary: HP BTVS crossover, Lily and James were killed but are not dead, they were sent somewhere very special to wait until they were needed to protect their son, please RR my first crossover fic:)
1. Chapter 1

Night was closing over Godric's Hollow; the hollow wasn't a big place there was just enough room in the village for a small terrace of seven houses, post office and a village shop. It was in one of these tiny terrace cottages where the Potter's lived.  
  
James and Lily Potter were that nice young couple from number six as their neighbours would describe them, they weren't really an outgoing couple and nobody knew a lot about them except that they were a lovely sweet couple of newly wed's who liked peace and quiet, they were quite happy to go about their business undisturbed but would always stop and say a hello to you if they saw you.  
  
They had been living in the hollow for about a year before they had been blessed with a little baby, Harry they'd called him now he was a good baby, never made much of a fuss and was always very well behaved if you saw him out and about, nothing like that monster from number two Liam what a little horror that boy is.  
  
All together they seemed a very nice family, but they had on dark sacredly hidden secret that no one could ever know about, Lily and James Potter were graduates of Hogworts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, not only that but they were also members of The Order Of The Phoenix, a group of wizards who had grouped together in order to fight off the most evil wizard who ever existed Lord Voldemort.  
  
In the front room of Number six Lily Potter stood staring out over the fields and up at the stars, suddenly a small movement caught her eye,  
  
"James!"  
  
She called out to her husband; he was in the kitchen cooking a meal for them, at the sound of his wife's cry James left the kitchen and ran into the lounge to see what was wrong,  
  
"What's the matter lily are you ok?"  
  
He asked walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist and looking out the window to see what could have caused her to call him,  
  
"It's nothing................................... I just thought I saw someone walking over the fields, guess I'm just a but jumpy that's all."  
  
He kissed the back of her neck and said,  
  
"It was probably just your imagination, or someone walking their dogs or something, you're getting more and more jumpy in your old age lil."  
  
She turned round in his arms so she was facing him and said,  
  
"Well you know I can still take you potter even if it is wrong to hit a man wearing glasses."  
  
She grinned at him, he walked off chuckling and said,  
  
"Cute lil, I'm just going to check on the tea why don't you go have a look at Harry, Peter should be here soon."  
  
"Alright, but why does he have to come tonight, I love peter but it just seems weird since everyone was over on Sunday so why would he need to come over again today."  
  
She said as she walked out of the lounge and up the stairs, turning into the first bedroom on her left hand side she opened the door quietly and tip toed across the room as quietly as she could so as not to wake up Harry, She stood over his crib and looked down at her son, he was so beautiful she smiled to herself knowing that she would not be able to call him that for much longer, he was a boy and she was sure that the marauders had plans to forge him in their own image, knowing that made her almost feel sorry for the professor's.  
  
When she had found out she had was pregnant she was scared, now was not the time to be having a baby, because of the war and all the horror that was going on around them, she hadn't told James at first instead talking to Dumbledore, wanting to know what he thought, he might not have been her headmaster any more but she still respected him.  
  
She could still remember the meeting they had had in his office.  
  
************************************Flashback******************************* *****  
  
She had walked from Hogsmede up to the castle and was waiting patiently at the door for someone to arrive, although the doors at Hogwarts were always open there was a spell which stopped any one apart from students or teachers entering without an invitation, and although Lily had been a student she wasn't sure if she would be able to penetrate the spell, so she had sent Aurelia her owl up into the school to professor Dumbledore asking for him to come and grant her entrance to the castle, it hadn't taken that long for her to see the familiar figure walking towards her with a bright twinkling look in his eyes and a big wide smile on his face.  
  
"Lily my dear, what a pleasure it is to see you, won't you come in."  
  
As soon as she heard hi invitation the magical tension, which surrounded the door, relaxed and she was able to walk straight in without a bother, she walked up to Dumbledore and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Hello Albus it's wonderful to see you, I hope that you don't mind that me coming here, it' just that I've got something which I want to discuss with you and it's a bit well... private and urgent that's all."  
  
Dumbledore looked at her with a sad look in his eye and said,  
  
"Of course Lily you know I'm always here for you, and in such dark times as these, a surprising amount of business turns out to have at least one of those titles addressed to them, now would you be so kind as to follow me, we'll go to my office I thin. The bell is about to go for the end of lessons and I hardly think that you want to be engulfed in the pool of students."  
  
Lily grinned and said, as they walked  
  
"Its strange being here now especially since it was only this time two years ago that I was a student here."  
  
They reached the statue for the phoenix, which was the entry point to Dumbledore's suite, and he turned to her saying,  
  
"Yes, I can still remember my day's here, I sometimes wake up in a cold sweet worrying about the fact that I haven't done my transfiguration homework and worrying that Professor McGee will give me some sort of detention, of course in those days it was quite normal for a student to be hung in chains by their ankles in the dungeon, a punishment which Mr Flitch is trying to get me to reinstate."  
  
Then turning towards the statue he said "Peppermint Imps."  
  
And watched as the wall opened up to reveal a staircase which led up to Dumbledore's office, the conversation was not restarted until the pair had them were seated comfortable either side of Dumbledore's desk with a cup of tea and some pastries placed in front of them.  
  
"Now Lily what is it that you wished to discuss with me?"  
  
Lily placed the china cup gently back on it's saucer studying it for a moment before raising her head and saying,  
  
"The thing is Albus I'm pregnant."  
  
She studied his face trying to guess his response to her statement as he finished chewing his scone.  
  
"My Dear that is wonderful news!"  
  
Dumbledore said moving forward round the table to hug her,  
  
She relaxed in his hug, not having realised before then that she was even tense,  
  
"Really you think so?"  
  
Dumbledore retaking his seat said,  
  
"Of course I do Lily the birth of a child is always a joyous occasion."  
  
"But what about Voldemort?"  
  
She asked wrapping her arms around her body hugging herself in reassurance,  
  
"Is that what you are worried about?"  
  
Dumbledore asked her, Lily simply nodded a pained expression on her face.  
  
"I'm assuming you haven't told James yet or I would have heard the exclamations of joy from here."  
  
Again lily nodded.  
  
"My dear, you must understand that having a child is a very special experience, one that every human being has the right to enjoy, and as for Voldemort there is danger of course from his presence in the world but as soon as he is gone, another evil will arrive and then another then another, there is no safe time to have a family every day there are new battles to be fought or won or lost. And it is only the love which we give and receive in our friendship groups and families which keep us going the world is built up on pain and misery but human beings are built up with the power to pull themselves above that. And I have to say that if this child is anything like it's father or mother than it will be a very special child."  
  
Lily was crying by the end of this little Speech, but quickly dried her eyes and with a big grin on her face said,  
  
"I've got to go tell James,"  
  
And rushed out of the office, leaving Dumbledore chuckling to himself.  
  
******************************End Flashback****************************************  
  
She smiled as she looked down at her son he looked so peaceful lying there asleep, he had been a years old on Sunday and the party which they had had gone on for most of the night, she was glad that they had magically reinforced the walls cause she was sure the Mr and Mrs Hornway would not have appreciated the loud celebrated that had gone for most of the night.  
  
She placed the blanket back over Harry's body, he must have pushed it off in his sleep, and she stood there smiling at him for a while, before starting to talk to herself as she watched him.  
  
"You don't know how special you are do you Harry, you've got a mum and dad who love you so much, who would die for you if they had to, my parents weren't that great, my mum died when I was just a little girl I don't really remember her and my dad never really like me that much my sister petunia was his pet, after mum died he seemed to loose all interest in me, it wasn't until I got my letter for Hogwarts, that seemed to remind him of my existence, he was nice enough to me after that, but he died a couple of years later, petunia never forgave me for the attention I took away from her by living away. I promise you that no matter how many other children we have or if your it, that your mum and dad are always going to love you."  
  
Harry moved slightly in his crib and made a soft cooing noise before going back to sleep. Lily bent down and softly kissed him on the forehead before going back downstairs. James was waiting for her in the lounge when she got down there.  
  
"Was Harry ok?"  
  
He asked opening his arms waiting while she sat down on the couch and cuddled up to him before closing his arms around her.  
  
"Yes Harry was ok, I was just talking to him that's all."  
  
James raised an eyebrow at her and said  
  
"Lil you know he's a bit young to be understanding words especially when he's asleep, as of yet I still haven't managed to develop that ability."  
  
She slapped him playfully on the arm and said,  
  
"Well I've managed to use that to my advantage haven't I? I mean would you have agreed to where lilac for our wedding if you hadn't been asleep?"  
  
She was almost overcome with giggles,  
  
"Yes that was so very funny Lil, luckily Remus spotted what you done in time, I'd have looked a right prat wearing that other wise."  
  
She lifted her head and kissed him  
  
"I'd have married you anyway wasn't that part of our vows, that I'd accept your prattish and non-prattish behaviour with tolerence?"  
  
James grinned and said  
  
"Yeah I was pretty glad when Sirius suggested that."  
  
"Trust Sirius."  
  
Lily said getting up to close the curtains, while she was doing this James turned on the lights and started to walk towards the kitchen to check on the meal,  
  
"James, I'm not imaging it now there is something coming this way, it's not someone walking their dog."  
  
James was beside her in a second, peering out as soon as he caught a glance of the tall-cloaked figure, which was moving towards their home he turned to his wife, kissed her forehead and said  
  
"You've got to go Lil, take Harry and run got to Remus or Sirius one of them will help you."  
  
Lily stood there crying shaking with fright they both knew who the cloak concealed, it was Lord Voldemort, they had received information only a week ago that he was after them, that they were next on his list, but they had not paid it any mind knowing that he would not be able to find them unless peter told them how to find them  
  
"I can't James, not without you......... There's still time, come with me please, I can't loose you."  
  
He shock her hard looking over shoulder watching the figure as it grew ever closer to their home it was only about two hundred yards away now.  
  
"Lil, please go, I'll hold him but I won't be able to concentrate if you and Harry are still here, you need to get him out of here love, please." The figure was only a hundred yards away now; James pulled Lily away from the window and dragged her up the stairs to Harry's Nursery, just as they got into the room, they heard a loud crash as the door was blown off it's hinge's James turned back and started running back down the stairs to face the intruder while Lily ran across the room and lifted Harry out of his crib and pulled him to her chest, she made to grab in her pocket for her wand but it wasn't there, she checked the other pocked but it wasn't there either, she must have left it downstairs.  
  
She looked around the nursery, there was nowhere she could go there was no fireplace, no escape. She packed into the corner and slid down the wall clinging Harry tightly to her as she slid, he was awake and screaming now not knowing what was going on, she heard magic firing off the walls and then silence knowing that James must be dead as the footsteps continued up the stairs, she reached around her neck and pulled out the necklace which James had given her for their wedding and placed it over Harry hoping beyond belief that it would somehow save him from the horror which was seconds away from consuming them both.  
  
She heard him stop outside the door and felt him looking at them both, his eyes making her feel vile and dirty, she bent her over her son not knowing what to say to him in these final moments, what could she say to him his life was about to end in the most painful of ways and it was all her fault she had known about the danger which existed and yet she had still chosen to bring her into the world.  
  
She placed a kiss on his forehead and begged his forgiveness before raising her head and looking deep into the eyes of the most notorious, hated and evil wizard who had ever existed.  
  
She did not flinch, as she looked in his eyes, despite seeing the madness those eyes contained and the humours smile, which covered his whole face. He didn't say a word to her as he gazed at her he simply outstretched his arms. She didn't understand what he wanted her to do and just stared at him for a moment fear racking her body, when she finally understood what it was that he wanted.  
  
"No, I won't let you take him."  
  
She said pulling Harry tighter to her chest ignoring his cries as she tried to scramble her way back up the wall so that she was leaning in a standing position, Voldemort moved forward towards her, she could feel his breath on her cheek as he said  
  
"Give me the child now girl, you do not have to die if you just give me the child and I will spare you."  
  
Lily looked up and spat in his face,  
  
"I will not give you Harry, you'll have to kill me first."  
  
"Very Well."  
  
Lily felt lightening enter her body and tear her up inside; she felt her soul being pulled out even though she tried to cling onto her body, in the last fleeting seconds she watched as her body slid back down to the floor Harry still screaming and clasped in her arms as she fell.  
  
She watched horror stuck as Voldemort bent forward and picked Harry out of her arms and placed him back in his crib watching for a moment as he screamed before pointing his wand and whispering the words of the death curse.  
  
As soon as he had uttered the words a green light shot out the end of his wand and hit Harry. But as soon as the light hit Harry it was met by an invisible force field of pink light, which refracted it bouncing off each of the walls of the room.  
  
Part of it hit Lily's body another hit Voldermort and another branch of the light went out of the room and hit James' body.  
  
The light force was centred on Harry's heart and the amulet which lily had given him before she died.  
  
The room was shielded in a blinding light and next to Harry two other children appeared they were toddlers, one was a girl with a sheaf of red hair which was tied back in pigtails, the second was male with a dark hair on the top of his head.  
  
The souls of Lily and James, which had not been sent anywhere on, their deaths entered into the bodies of the babies, who swiftly disappeared again, Voldemort was surrounded in the pure pink light his body burned up to ashes and his soul was banished into a dimensional vortex.  
  
After this had happened the whole room went dark and Harry was left alone to cry himself to sleep, a painful scar on his forehead, waiting til dawn when members of the order and nosy neighbours would arrive to find him. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N the children in the last chapter were four years old (three years older than Harry) in this chapter Willow and the gang (although they aren't in it yet.) are about 17/18.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"James............... James... please come back to me please James............. I love you"  
  
Giles looked up from the text he was examining and walked out of his office which was situated in the far corner of the library and out into the main room to see who it was who was talking, he smiled and scolded himself in his head as he saw Willow asleep at the desk in front of the computer again.  
  
He looked at his watch it was nearly three, how could he let her stay so late as this it really wasn't fair on her, she worked so hard both ins school and here, he wasn't sure exactly when it was that she slept but he knew whenever it was that she managed to fit it into her schedule she certainly did not do enough of it.  
  
He walked over to the desk and looked at the screen to see what she had been doing, it was a book report, which he remembered her saying had to be in the next day, she had nearly finished it he observed, he looked down at her. She looked so peaceful when she slept that he really didn't want to wake her up. Suddenly she sat bolt up right and started screaming  
  
"James I can't go I can't leave you....................... Harry, oh God Harry forgive me............ Forgive me!"  
  
He started to shake her quite briskly wanting to wake her from her nightmare,  
  
"Willow.... Willow... Wake up, please wake up..."  
  
Tears were pouring down her cheeks as she turned to him and said  
  
"Forgive me my son...."  
  
Suddenly she woke up with a start,  
  
"Giles, what are you doing here... Why am I crying, what's happening?"  
  
Giles looked at her for a moment and said  
  
"I was just about to ask you the same thing, you were dreaming I think screaming out in your sleep any way about people called James and Harry and then you talked of a son..."  
  
Willow blushed a bright red colour before brushing the left tears away from her eyes she began stuttering an answer,  
  
"I've been........... Having dreams... they... Well they're so scary... I feel like I'm really there and I'm scared and I'm helpless..."  
  
Giles sat next to her and taking off his glasses to clean them he asked,  
  
"How long have you been having these dreams?"  
  
Willow looked at her hands for a moment before looking up at Giles and saying,  
  
"Since before I can remember, it's why I don't sleep, when I was younger my mother thought it was for attention so she would ignore it, but I was, am so scared every time I have them I can't sleep."  
  
Giles cursed himself inwardly for not noticing this behaviour, he had observed Willow's lack of sleep before but had put it down to nature dictating that she did not need as much. He hated his kids parents except for Joyce knowing from casual conversation that Willow's parents were hardly ever at home and would ignore her even if they were, it made him so mad, but he mustn't get off the point he told himself as he placed his glasses back on his nose and saying  
  
"Willow what happens in you dreams, what do you see?"  
  
Willow looked at him fear evident in her eyes; she started quietly her voice shaking from pain, "I'm a person in the dream a woman called lily, I'm standing at a window with a man he's got dark hair and is wearing glasses, he looks a bit like Xander but he's not, he's called James. There's something outside the window walking towards us over the fields I don't know who it is but I'm afraid.... I'm terrified. James is pulling at my arm telling me to run to get Harry who's a baby.... I can't move so he grabs my arm and pulls me up the stairs, we get to a nursery it's painted pale blue, Harry's lying in his crib I pick him out and hold him close to me.......... There's a noise downstairs, the doors been blown off and there are steps moving towards the staircase... James goes running out of the room and I'm left holding Harry... there's loud noises from downstairs......... I think its magic or weapons I don't know... I'm reaching into my pocket trying to pull out something but its not there... the baby's awake and crying.......... There's no noise from downstairs James is dead... The footsteps start up again walking up the stairs.... And I'm.... I'm petrified.... Crouching on the floor... I hear him stop at the room he's looking at me I... I'm holding Harry telling him I'm sorry and that I love him... The man he's in front of me then... holding out his arms he wants Harry but I won't give him suddenly he points something at me and then I'm.... I'm gone, that's when I wake up normally."  
  
She was crying again, almost hysterically, Giles opened up his arms and engulfed Willow in a tight embrace as she cried, he didn't know how long he held her for but it was until she had stopped shaking. He didn't know what to say, he pushed her back into a seated position and kneeled in front of her looking deep into her eyes,  
  
"Lily?"  
  
He questioned, looking into her eye's trying to see anything that would make sense of this riddle, suddenly in the back of Willow's eyes he saw a familiar glint, which vanished almost as soon as he saw it, it was like a ghost from his past. He felt tears fall from his own eyes, he didn't know what was going on or how it was possible but it was lily.  
  
Willow sat there for a moment, nervous not sure what to do, as Giles engulfed her in another hug. He was holding her so tight she almost couldn't breathe, she tapped him on the shoulder and choked out  
  
"Giles, breathing issues...."  
  
Giles let go of her again and looked at her  
  
"You're kind of making me uncomfortable here... You going to explain anytime soon?"  
  
Giles stood up abruptly and walked into his office, Willow sat still for a moment before following him, confused and discontented at his behaviour after she had told him about her dreams. She stood in the doorway of his office and watched as he pulled out volumes and volumes of the watchers diaries. After he had pulled out the third stack she noticed something she hadn't before, there was a small cupboard door hidden behind the books, once the stacks of books had all been moved Giles stood back and looked at the cupboard,  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Willow asked alerting Giles to her presence, he turned to face her and pulled a chain out from under his jumper turned back to the cupboard and placed the key, which was on the end of the chain into the lock. He turned it and pulled the door open saying,  
  
"This is the key to my past." 


	3. Chapter 3

Willow watched him as he opened the cupboard and pulled out a small battered old briefcase. He placed this on the table and looked at it for a moment. As he moved to open it Willow interrupted him asking,  
  
"Is this from the Ripper time?"  
  
He looked at her from over his glasses as he bent down to fix the combination code on the brief case and said  
  
"Sort of.... It's a chapter of my life, which came before Ripper and carried on after Ripper. I just haven't thought about it much recently."  
  
The briefcase clicked, and he stood up pulling it open. Willow let out a surprised gasp at what she saw inside the case. There were so many things in it, far more then should have been able to fit into such a small case. There were robes at least she thought they were robes, although she hadn't been aware that Giles had been into that kind of thing, she really hoped there hadn't been any sacrifices.  
  
She watched as Giles pulled things out of the case, more robes in all kinds of colours, a cauldron, dozens of books with titles such as "The Standard Book of Spells grade 5". He paused for a moment when he came to a small narrow paper box about 15 inches long. He laid it lovingly on the table as if it were a child. She knew that it was something important to him,  
  
"What's in there?"  
  
He didn't even look up at her as he opened up the box, inside placed on top of a mound of fed velvet were three narrow pieces of wood.  
  
"Are those stakes? Cause they look kind of flimsy, Buffy would break them before she got a chance to use them, or are they special ones giving for awards of service or something?"  
  
He chuckled at her and said looking at her with the biggest grin she had ever seen him wear  
  
"I'm appalled with you Willow a witch who can't even tell the difference between a wand and a stake!"  
  
He picked up one of the wands and held it in his hands smoothing it between his fingers, trying to absorb each dent, each imperfection of the wood to memory, just as he done the night he had been given this wand. It being the only memento apart from a handful of pictures, which he had of his cousin, with whom he had shared more with then any other member of the family. Turning to Willow again he said  
  
"This was my cousin's wand, she died nearly fifteen years ago."  
  
"I'm sorry Giles, how did she die.... Or would you rather not talk about it, cause that's ok..."  
  
Giles looked sharply and said,  
  
"No it's ok, she was murdered. Her and her husband that is, murdered because they chose to fight against evil rather then let evil consume them. The worse thing is she knew, she knew that he was searching for them, but she never told me... she never would admit when she was scared of things. It was her death I think that threw me over the edge. She was the only person in the family, who had understood me, and I might have been older than her by a couple of years, but we were very close. And yet she never told me that he was after her."  
  
Willow who had moved closer to Giles when he had begun talking asked him,  
  
"Who was after her?"  
  
Giles looked at her for a moment and said,  
  
"What I'm about to tell you must not leave this room... at least for now, will you promise me this?" Willow nodded and said  
  
"I promise, now Giles what is it?"  
  
"I am a graduate of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I was accepted there when I was 11 years old...."  
  
Willow interrupted him quickly saying,  
  
"There are schools for witches, how come you never told me?"  
  
"I've often wondered why it was that you were never accepted to Hogwarts or any of the American academies, cause it's them who ask you Willow not you them whether you can go to the school. I always put it down to the fact that you practice using earth magic, which you borrow from you surroundings. Rather then having the magic come from within yourself, from you soul."  
  
She looked a bit disappointed with this and he hugged her awkwardly, saying  
  
"That does in no way diminishes or degrades the standard of magic with you have managed to tame and produce through your practices, if anything it shows you merit as it is extremely difficult to borrow magic from the earth, even for a wizard for whom magic runs freely through their blood."  
  
This made her smile again, so he continued with his story.  
  
"I was from a family which had produced exceptional Wizards and Witches over the centuries, however nature decided to make the craft skip a generation or two from then on. So it was a great surprise when I got my letter, I was thrilled though, I hated my family. As I'm sure your aware, it was in my fifth year that I got the biggest surprise of my life. My younger cousin Lily was accepted to the school as well had spent a lot of time with her before I had come to school, her mother had died when she was very little and her father had given into the grief, and she had a frightful sister.... Petunia? Well it was something like that any way. So my mother had always insisted that she came to stay with us as often as possible. She was very excited about going to school with me, we saw each of other as more like siblings then cousins, and because of that I promised to look out for her and crucify and little shit who upset her. I was so pleased when she was sorted into the same house as me... the school had four houses in which the students were divided. Each house became your family for the time you were in school. Her father died in the third year and her sister had basically disowned her, so as I had graduated that year I became her guardian. A situation that suited me quite well, It wasn't until she was in her last year that I knew I was going to loose her. To be honest I had known it since her first day that she was going to go and marry potter. So it really wasn't much of a surprise when he asked her. And I of course was thrilled to give her away. She looked so beautiful that day...."  
  
He started tugging about in the brief case and pulled out a bundle of pictures and sorting through them found the one he was looking for, he showed it to willow,  
  
"See this is her getting ready."  
  
Willow smiled at the young woman in the picture and was shocked to see her smile back and even wave at her,  
  
"Did the picture just wave?"  
  
He smiled and said  
  
"Yes, it's a wizarding photo which means the characters in it are able to move around at their will."  
  
"It was, to quote a dear friend of mind dark times, there was a war going on between the wizards. A man, if you could call him that by the name of Voldemort had risen to power with his army of Death eaters. They were dark times, you didn't know who you could trust. There were about twenty of us in the order, a group formed by Dumbledore of people who were willing to fight against him. There was me Lily; Potter, Lupin, Sirius, the longbottom's and a few others. It was a dangerous but worthwhile. Two years after they had been married Lily discovered she was pregnant, as did another woman in the group Alice her name was, both woman were petrified about their pregnancies and what would happen to their children. The order offered them all the support they could, but we had so much, which we had to do. It was left down to their husbands mostly to look after them. Both children were born around the same time, both boys, and both loved deeply by their mothers. It was Lily who went first. The order received information that Voldemort was after them; I was away on order business at the time. So I didn't know, not til it was too late. But she said that they would be fine that it would all just blow over, and I sat there and wanted to believe her. Two night later she was dead. He had gone to her home and killed Her and James...."  
  
Willow interrupted suddenly saying  
  
"I thought you said his name was Potter?"  
  
Giles took a deep breath and said,  
  
"It was, his name was James potter and their son was called Harry."  
  
"Are they who I've been dreaming of?"  
  
Giles nodded and said,  
  
"I think so."  
  
"But why Giles? Why would I be dreaming about them, I've never even met them!"  
  
"I know Willow, I know."  
  
Giles had taken his glasses off and started to clean them vigorously once he was satisfied he replaced them on his nose and observed the girl standing in front of him. She looked so vulnerable more so then he had ever seen her looking before. Looking at his watch he saw that it was half past four.  
  
"Are your parents home?"  
  
He asked grabbing his jacket; she looked thoughtful for a moment before answering saying,  
  
"No, they left last week they should be back in about a months time I think, that is unless they stop over in Scotland to visit my aunt Charlotte."  
  
He noted the bitterness in her voice, he didn't want her to be alone at the moment not after what he had just found out, it was too late for her to go to Buffy's or Xander's and he didn't want her to be alone so that left only one possible option.  
  
"I suppose you should come home with me then, the spare room isn't really top knot I'm afraid but it's liveable."  
  
She looked at him for a moment before he carried on saying  
  
"I'd rather you not be on your own, until we understand fully what it is that is going on with you."  
  
She nodded, and they left. They drove back to his apartment in silence and she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, he lingered in the doorway for a few moments watching her as she slept. He had never noticed it before but she was in appearance and attitude very similar to what Lily had been like at her age.  
  
She started to stir in her sleep and he quickly backed out of the room and shut the door behind him not wanting to these precious hours of sleep. He walked down the stairs and sat at the table pulling the bottle of scotch towards him took the lid off it and started to pour the amber liquid into a glass. He fell asleep after the first glass and woke up too few hours later with the sunshine pouring through the window and a nervous looking Willow standing above him asking him when they would be leaving for the school. He lifted his head off the table slowly and said,  
  
"Just give me a minute will you Willow, I need to get changed, and then would you like me to drop you at your house so that you can change?"  
  
She thought for a moment and said,  
  
"No thank you Giles, I've got clothes in school always keep some in my look in case of all night research parties."  
  
He nodded in agreement got up and walked upstairs quickly changed his clothes and was back down in about ten minutes, then they were off to the school. Giles parked the car in his usual parking space and said  
  
"Can you ask the other's to meet in the library after the final bell so that we can begin to research whatever it is that is happening to you?" 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I've added a small part to chapter three to make the story run a bit easier, you might want to read that before carrying on with this next chapter, however it isn't really vital to the story if you do or don't.  
  
Thanks to all the reviewers you guys rock!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Later that afternoon the Scooby's assembled in the library, Giles didn't notice their arrival, he had spent the day researching and was so caught up in his books he was startled when he heard the sharp knocking on his office door.  
  
"Buffy, you scared me."  
  
He said turning round and observing his slayer sharply she looked bored and he could tell that she was going to start having a go at him for something or other which would more then likely not be his fault once again.  
  
Putting his hand up just as she was about to start he said  
  
"I don't need to here about Buffy."  
  
And walked past her carrying the book he was reading.  
  
"That was rude."  
  
He placed the book on the table and turned to face her saying  
  
"Yes I'm sorry but I've had a lot to do today."  
  
Buffy sat back down at the table next to Xander and opposite Willow,  
  
"So what's the big bad at the moment then G-man?"  
  
Giles started to massage his temples and said,  
  
"Firstly how many time have I asked you to desist calling me by that ridiculous nickname, and secondly in answer to your question there is no big bad.... Where are you going?"  
  
He asked as Buffy and Xander both stood up grabbing their bags and made off towards the door,  
  
"You said there was no big bad, hence no need to be here, some of have studying to do."  
  
Giles stared at Xander again for a moment and said  
  
"There is no big bad, as I said. But there is a problem which I wish for us to look at in detail, and when have you ever been interested in studying?"  
  
"I take offence to that, you know as well as I do that my curricula achievements are the light of my day, back me up here Buff."  
  
Buffy who had retaken her seat and pulled her geometry book out of her bag said,  
  
"Sorry Xand, but kind of on a not lying to Giles kick at the moment."  
  
He looked at her speechlessly and turning to willow said,  
  
"Wills?"  
  
Willow started rummaging in her bag and said  
  
"I know I had an apple in here somewhere."  
  
"Right, well now that I have your undivided attention, I guess we can begin."  
  
"So no ones going to stick up for me then, typical."  
  
Xander said as he slouched back down into his seat.  
  
"Any way,"  
  
Giles carried on,  
  
"The reason I asked you to meet here today is because of willow."  
  
Willow who had turned redder and redder leading up to this moment was studiously studying her shoes.  
  
"Willow, What's wrong with Willow?"  
  
Buffy asked sitting up suddenly,  
  
"Yeah what's wrong wills?"  
  
Xander asked looking at his red haired friend closely.  
  
"It's those dreams I have. Giles things there's something more to them then just dreams, seems lily James and Harry are real people. And he wants to find out what's happening to me."  
  
"She's not in any danger is she Giles?"  
  
Buffy asked  
  
"No, none at all as far as I can tell, I just need to know how or why this is happening. The people she's dreaming about died fourteen, nearly fifteen years ago."  
  
Xander stood up and clapped his hands together saying,  
  
"So what's the plan then G-man?"  
  
Giles ignoring Xander's nickname for him said,  
  
"I'm going to attempt a form of meditation where I will enter Willow's mind and view her dreams through her. It is a highly complex procedure for which total silence and concentration will be required. Xander you and Buffy shall be grounders. Buffy will be mine, when it is time for me to leave Willows mind you will guide me out by chanting the words which I will go over with you before we start as it is impeccable that you perform correctly. Xander, the procedure will probably cause Willow to react in some way, it is unpleasant and terrifying to have someone enter your mind. I will of course help her to prepare for it, so she shouldn't be as effected by it. But I will need you to keep her calm and reassure her and most of all to ensure that she does not try to resist me. As any resistance she puts up could cause great injury to us both, some of which maybe irreversible. Willow are you sure you wish to go through with this, it is all I have been able to discover so far, but if you wish I will carry on searching til I find something less intrusive but I can not guarantee that there is anything."  
  
Willow looked thoughtful for a moment before saying  
  
"No I want to do it, I want to know what's happening to me and why."  
  
"Good, now I need a couple of hours to prepare, please meet back at my home at nine please, and willow it may be an idea for Oz to come as well you may need another grounder, and I'll invite Angel to be a guard as if during the ritual anything should happen we will be in no way be able to defend ourselves."  
  
"Come one Wills lets go load up on sugary snacks to prepare, you coming Buffster?"  
  
Xander asked as they were leaving,  
  
"Can't, Mom's on a homework kick, guess it's geometry quick patrol and ritual for me, see you guys later."  
  
Giles watched after them for a few moments before they left before turning back to his books, he hadn't been lying when he needed some hours to prepare. He also needed to write a letter to someone who he had not talked to for fourteen years feeling the need for the help of his old mentor would be vital whatever the outcome of that evening was. 


End file.
